el tigre vs vampiros
by SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower
Summary: la venganza aveces es cruel pero esto tiene consecuencias mxf
1. Chapter 1

El tigre vs vampiros

Porque de todas las personas tuvo que ser ella, porque tuvo que pasarle a ella, le prometí que la protegería con mi vida y no lo cumplí y ahora la tengo que destruir y no puedo como quisiera evitar lo que paso.

Varios días antes…

-Como papa pero yo lo destruí estoy seguro-dijo el moreno preocupado por lo que le había dicho su padre

-Lose Manny es imposible pero unos de estos sangrientos sobrevivió y juro vengarse de ti por lo que mas te duele ya sabes porque mataste a su hermano menor-dijo el padre

-Claro que lo mate porque estaba a punto de morderme-dijo defendiéndose

-Te creo mijo, se que no lo mataste porque quisiste-

Entonces en eso llego una chica una a la que todos conocemos por su rebeldía y locura una chica a la que todos llaman ¨la diosa de los cabellos azules¨ si exactamente era: Frida

-Manny esto esta feo este vampiro suelto esta matando a mucha gente-dijo preocupada-y… lo siento por romper tu puerta-dijo muy avergonzada

-No te preocupes Frida, este caso si es de preocuparnos-dijo el moreno calmándola-amm bueno quieres un helado-dijo algo sonrojado

-amm claro creo que necesito refrescarme-dijo aceptando la invitación de su codiciado amigo

Y así pasaron sus horas caminando y hablando sobre que bromas le podían hacerle al director chakal(pues ellos ya están en preparatoria)

Lo que no se imaginaban es que eran vigilados por una persona que juro vengarse por la muerte de su hermano

-Vaya, vaya, vaya así que el famoso Tigre le gusta la chica de pelo azul-dijo Gabriel-bueno no lo culpo es linda la chica…que! Pero en que estoy pensando solo debo preocuparme por la muerte de mi hermano y creo Manny Rivera que ya tengo a mi victima jajajajajajajajajaja-reia sin parar aquel chico sediento por la venganza

-Bueno eso estuvo divertido, Frida te quedarías en mi casa mejor y te acompaño mañana a tu casa por ya sabes lo del vampiro-dijo muy preocupado

-Claro déjame avisarle a mi papá- en eso saca un celular y lo llama-bueno… si papa… me quedare en casa de Manny…oh vamos es que da miedo lo del vampiro suelto…gracias papa eres el mejor…claro le digo… chao-en eso colgó-me dijo que te digiera que bueno… que te odia-dijo con una sonrisa inocente

-Pues gracias creo-dijo

-Bueno vámonos antes que nos congelemos-dijo la chica

Cuando llegaron a la casa del macho se pusieron a conversar y a ver tele hasta que se quedaron dormidos en eso de las 2:00 de la madrugada Frida se despierta y sin mas que decir sale de la casa hasta llegar a un callejón tenebroso y oscuro

-Ola querida, sabia que vendrías-dijo una sombra de un chico según la luz de la luna parecía un chico guapo pero Frida no sabia lo que se le esperaba

-Dime quien eres-dijo Frida empezándose a asustar

-Solo un amigo tuyo podría decirse… preciosa-dijo algo tenebrosamente

-Pero quien eres y … -grito la chica la ver que aquel sujeto era un vampiro y se había abalanzado sobre ella hasta morderla y dejándola inconsciente en el suelo

-Bueno hasta aquí yo ya hice mi trabajo solo espero el tuyo jajaja-dijo antes de desaparecer

Ya eran la 2:35 y Frida despertó y despertó diferente, tenia sed pero no cualquiera tenia sed de…SANGRE.

Cuando iba caminando hacia la casa del macho cuando una banda de seis pandilleros empezaron a acecharla

-A donde crees que vas muñeca- le dijo una pero ella simplemente lo ignoro hasta que uno la tomo del brazo

-Vaya creo que le gusta ya que no hace nada-dijo en tono burlon

-No…me toques-dijo Frida con voz baja

-hay vamos sabemos que te agradara jajaja-empezaron a reir

Pero Frida se enojo y para la sorpresa de ellos Frida saco sus colmillos

-Es…es una vampiroooooo-todos empezaron a correr pero sus intentos fueron en vanos Frida aquella chica dulce era una vampira recién nacida.

Continuara….

Ola esta es mi tercer fic y tendrá cap jeje todo mi esfuerzo en este espero que les guste saludos espartano quien es nuevo aquí bueno bye ah me olvido tal vez me demore en subir el segundo capitulo


	2. una dura verdad

Ola chicos este es el segundo cap. del tigre vs. Vampiros espero que les guste saludos a espartano quien siempre me manda review a fridanikte y a manchita purpura-azul bueno aquí les dejo:

Una dura verdad

Si exactamente Frida esa noche mato a los seis chicos dejándolos tirados en el suelo dando un aspecto aterrador a cualquiera que vea el hecho. Frida solo después de haber bebido toda esa sangre decidió partir. Al llegar a la casa del macho se acostó a lado de Manny quedándose dormida.

…

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron a Manny quien se despertó primero

-(_bostezo)_ Buenos días Frida-dijo sobándose los ojos aquel moreno

-Ufff que noche sabes Manny no recuerdo nada y cuando digo nada significa nada de nada-dijo sobándose la nuca

-Umm eso es raro oye creo que te llevo a casa o sino tu padre me mata –dijo Manny

-Claroooo-exagerando-no creo que mi padre te mate jeje-dijo como ofendiendo a su amigo

-Menos habla y mas hechos apúrate-dijo apresurándole-hoy tenemos escuela

Y así los dos fueron a la casa de Frida dejándola Manny se fue corriendo a la suya para poder cambiarse. Mientras que en la casa de Frida ella descubría cosas nada comunes:

-Bien que me pongo, que raro toda mi ropa esta sucia y ahora que…-decía para si misma buscando que ponerse-hay no… bueno es lo único que tengo –dijo al ver su ¨espantosa¨ y única ropa que esta limpia

Se la puso y se fue al ver al espejo pero para su sorpresa su imagen no salía

-Pero que me pasa porque no salgo en el espejo…-creo que solo es mi imaginación-se dijo sin darle importancia pero lo que no sabia que estaba cambiando su aspecto se hizo como de la noche a la mañana mas atractiva y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su casa directo a la escuela pero no era solamente eso empezó a tenerle miedo a luz fuerte del sol y a las cruces hasta que llego a su escuela. Todos los chicos empezaron aver, hasta que llego Manny y noto el cambio su amiga- Para ser sincera se le cayo la mandíbula jeje-el la jalo y la saco entre todos y le pregunto

-Pero que te paso-dijo mirándola muy seriamente

-De que hablas…aa bueno es que toda mi ropa estaba sucia y no tenia opción de ponerme otra

-Bueno vamos a clase-dijo algo desconfiado

Así paso el resto del día no tan normal pero al menos bien para variar pero Frida escucho algo que la desconcertó y la lleno de puras dudas

-Hay un vampiro recién nacido en la Ciudad milagro y ya causo sus primera victimas-dijo uno de los estudiantes haciendo que Frida se llenara de mas dudas

CONTINUARA…

Dejen review chao


	3. descubriendo todo

Ola chicos y chicas aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de mi nueva historia espero que les guste saludos a todos y sin mas que decir aquí les escribo

Descubriendo todo

Frida esta desconcertada y llena de dudas quería entender porque era todos esos cambios y porque sentía algo que no estaba bien con ella después de haber escuchado ese comentario, pero al parecer pronto lo descubriría al llegar a la casa de Manny, donde todo cambiara para el resto de su joven vida…

-Hay Manny, no sabes como odio utilizar esta ropa –se quejaba Frida

-Entonces porque te la pones dah-dijo en un tono indiferente

-Pues la verdad es que toditita mi querida ropa esta sucia y mi mama no la quizó lavar eso es lo que te pasa-dijo sarcástica-¿Por qué tanta indiferencia de tu parte conmigo?-dijo sentándose en el sofá

-No es nada-dijo prendiendo la tele

-Acaso es que ya no te agrado-dijo en tono de querer llorar

-NOO! No es eso eres mi mejor no… quiero decir eres mi mejor amiga desde el kínder como crees eso-dijo Manny muy nervioso.

-Seguro-contesto algo insegura

-Te lo juro, si no me crees que se muera tu papa-dijo muy confiado

-Esta bien… OYEEE COMO QUE SE MUERA MI PAPA-dijo en tono enfadado

-Dije que se muera tu papa… no escuchaste mal dije que se muera el pato de la señora chiquita jejeje-dijo muy pero muy nervioso

-Mas te vale-dijo mas aliviada

-MANNYYYYYYY!-grito Rodolfo

-Que pasa papa, sartana ataca el papa de Frida se murió!-dijo pero lo ultimo muy feliz

-Manny ya pues no metas en esto a mi querido padre-dijo Frida

-jejeje no dije nada-

-No Manny es algo peor, hay otro vampiro y este es nuevo es un…recién nacido y esta suelto en la ciudad de seguro es menor de edad ya sabes un niño o una niña-dijo muy alterado

-Pues señor Rivera no creo que sea un niño o menor de edad ya saben puede que sea uno de cualquier edad porque cualquiera se puede convertir en un vampiro, claro cuando el vampiro hace una mala mordida-dijo Frida muy segura de lo que dijo

-Y tu como sabes eso Frida-pregunto Manny muy sorprendido de lo que dijo Frida

-Ammm pues yo…yo-en ese momento inexplicablemente se puso nerviosa hasta que se le ocurrió algo.-fue en… LA TELE … si eso ya sabes los reportes están bien informados jeje.

-Es cierto, buen ojo Frida-dijo Manny

-Jeje gracias yo me voy a tomar algo porque tengo mucha sed y nada logra saciarme –dijo para después dirijirse a la cocina y escuchar todo de lo que conversaban.

…

-Pero papa de seguro fue ese Gabriel el que me hablaste de seguro hizo una mala mordida y convirtió a esa persona en un vampiro-dijo Manny muy seguro

-Tal vez tengas razón pero pobre chicos quien se esperaba una muerte así, solo falta tener mas características del vampiro-en ese momento lo llamaron por el celular y el contesto-Ola…si…en serio…gracias es algo importante…claro hasta luego…Manny dicen que el sexo del vampiro es una mujer o chica lo que sea solo que es del sexo femenino-

-Genial papa, pero como uno descubre que es un vampiro?-le pregunto a su padre

-Pues ellos le tienen miedo a la luz fuerte del sol, a las cruces y su figura no aparece en un espejo sino el el agua ya que refleja lo que son mientras que el espejo es algo mortal para ello-

-Aaaa ya-dijo

…

Frida se quedo desconcertada al escuchar eso y empezó a recordar aquel presentimiento de salir , aquel sujeto extraño, la mordida, aquellos pandilleros que casi le hacen daño, todo hasta que llego a una conclusión que la daño y la entristeció bastante llenándola de terror…

-No…no puede ser…soy…soy…soy una vampira!-dijo para si misma empezando a querer llorar

…

Bueno aquí le dejo espero que les haya gustado bye cuidense


	4. esto es solo el comienzo

Ola compañeros aquí les dejo mi cuarto cap espero que les guste

Esto solo es el comienzo

Frida no lo podía creer o mejor dicho no lo aceptaba pero todo lo que había dicho el señor Rivera era lo que le sucedía, pero ella no se dio cuenta que al enterarse eso se le cayo el vaso con agua haciendo que el mas joven de todos los riveras fuera a la cocina averiguar lo que paso

-Que paso Frida, que te pasa?-dijo muy preocupado

-No…no es nada-dijo temblando

-Frida, en serio que te pasa no me puedes mentir a parte estas temblando-dijo mas preocupado

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES NADA-grito la peli azul para después irse corriendo directo a su casa.

Dejando muy confundido a su amigo:

-Mijo que le paso-pregunto su padre

-No lo se papa pero lo voy averiguar, aquí algo extraño esta pasando y lo voy averiguar aunque me cueste la vida-dijo muy seguro

Pero Gabriel estaba viendo todo lo que paso riendo como maniático desde un tejado de una casa

-jajajaja, así que Frida ya sabe que es una vampira, mi venganza se pone mejor cada vez mejor, prepárate Manny Rivera porque esto solo es el comienzo jajajajjajaja-dijo mientras desaparecía entre las sombras dejando muy en claro que las cosas no terminarían ahí sino que habrían consecuencias lamentables

…

Bueno aquí les dejo con un suspenso pucha esto corto pero bueno chao dejen review


	5. quiero un poco mas

Ola aquí les dejo el quinto cap de mi historia espero que les guste

Quiero un poco mas

Después de aquel incidente en la casa de Manny, Frida se sentía mas confundida que antes y con mucha sed cosa que nada de agua ni jugo la saciaba llego a su casa muy atormentada pero no sabia lo que le iba ocurrir horas mas tarde:

-De tanto pensar ya me duele mi cabeza-pensó para sus adentros-será que yo soy una…-pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus hermanas

-Frida nos vamos a capturar al ladrón más peligroso de la ciudad milagro-dijeron las dos

-Esperen chicas, tengan cuidado, ese tipo contiene muchas armas de fuego, y no quiero que les pase algo mejor quédense que se encarguen los policías-dijo Frida esperando que sus hermanas le hagan caso

-Tonterías Frida nosotras podemos solas-dijeron las dos muy seguras

-Esta bien pero cuídense, si-les dijo

-Ashh esta bien-después de eso se fueron

-No se porque pero después me arrepentiré de haberles dejado ir-pensó para después quedarse dormida

…5 horas después…

Era demasiado tarde y Frida aun dormía en el sofá de su casa pero esa tranquilidad se esfumo cuando sonó el celular de Frida

Lalalalala

-Bueno…Anita que pasa?...no te entiendo deja de llorar…por favor deja de llorar tranquila…que…hay voy espérenme…-Frida colgó y se fue corriendo-Por favor Nikita aguanta…aguanta

Frida llego a la comisaria y encontró a su hermana Anita llorando y su madre la consolaba

-Mama que paso, y donde esta Nikita- pregunto desesperada

-Frida Nikita… esta grave… la bala le llego a lo mas fondo de su brazo derecho…a perdido mucha sangre-dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos

Entonces Anita empezó a contar todo y su padre llamo a la policía diciendo:

-Hola…si quiero que capturen a ese desgraciado…mi hija esta perdiendo sangre…quiero verlo tras la rejas-y después salió a fuera para seguir hablando

Anita solo sollozaba quería olvidar todo quería olvidar como ese ladrón cogía a su hermana como rehén quería olvidar el balazo que le metió y cuando vio la foto de Frida en el celular de Nikita para después decir que ella seguía…al recordar eso dijo:

-Frida –

-Dime Anita-

-TU SIGUES-después de eso siguió llorando sus padres quedaron sorprendidos hasta que Emiliano dijo:

-Vieron la silueta de ese Derek(así se llama el ladrón xD)corriendo hasta las afueras de la ciudad al sur en una fabrica abandonada

Frida al escuchar eso solo dijo:

-Ya vengo-

-A donde vas mi´ja?-

-A l baño-mintió

Ella salió por una ventana cayendo de pies, ella se sorprendió pero no le importo solo quería matar a ese tipo por lo que le había hecho a su hermana y fue corriendo a la dirección que había escuchado

…Al sur de la ciudad milagro…

-Tontos policías-dijo Derek desde el tercer piso de aquella fabrica

Después de eso oyó un ruido-¿Hola?-pero como nadie respondió no le tuvo la menor importancia. Pero escucho paso y se tropezó empezó a sobarse la pierna herida.

Se volcó y quedó sin aliento. Allí, sólo unos 5 metros de distancia, era una mujer joven. Ella era hermosa, pero algo en ella era aterrador. Estaba de pie en las sombras, fuera de la luz de la luna, para que no pudiera ver su rostro. Ella tenía el pelo azul con gafas de color rojo. Llevaba una sudadera con capucha color negro con un logotipo de la Escuela Secundaria Leona, pantalones cortos de color rojo, negro y conversar. Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Su luz no natural, brillantes ojos azules. _'Oh, Dios mío, un vampiro! "_ , pensó.

-Que quieres?-pregunto nervioso

-Venganza-dijo con voz aterradora

-Por favor dame una oportunidad-rogo

-Acaso tu les diste una oportunidad a mi hermana-dijo enojada

-No conozco a un vampiro-dijo poniéndose mas nervioso

-Te suena alguien como…Anita y Nikita Suarez-dijo ella

-…-el solo asintió con la cabeza

-Pues ellas tienen una hermana Frida Suarez te suena-dijo

-Si… pero…oh no…tu eres…UNA VAMPIRA-grito porque Frida se había abalanzado sobre el clavándole sus colmillos en su cuello.

Frida sonrió contra su cuello, su sangre caliente corriendo por su garganta, su sed de ser finalmente satisfechas. Como lo hizo, los recuerdos fluían en su cabeza. Memorias del misterioso presentimiento de salir en medio de la noche, el apuesto extraño llamado Gabriel, le mordía, matando a esos tipos en el callejón. Se acordaba de todo. Como Derek se quedó en silencio y sus dejado de moverse, su sangre se secó. Frida se apartó y dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida al piso. Ella se quedó mirando la pared. Todo se había aclarado…ella era un vampiro.

-Y dime como se siente?-dijo una voz detrás de ella. Ella no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando a la pared, Gabriel sonrio-Hola Frida, como has estado?, te ves genial-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Poco a poco se volvió sus ojos azules todavía la luz a mirarlo, la sangre goteando de su boca. "Quiero un poco más."

….

Bien debo decirle que me demore es que bueno como algunos de aquí saben(solo dos xD)m fracture una mano y no podía escribir pero claro que no iba dejar la historia no se pierdan la próxima que estará genial chao cuídense


	6. pesadillas y sed d sangre

Olas chicos y chicas aquí les dejo el sexto cap de mi historia saludos a:

-Espartano

-Manchita purple-blue

Pesadillas y sed de sangre

…

Manny y Frida se sentaron juntos en el sofá en el salón Rivera. Estaban solos en la casa y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Había sido un doloroso silencio durante mucho tiempo. Manny no sabía por qué. Él ni siquiera sabía cómo ambos terminaron aquí, solos. Pero por el momento, no le importaba. Robó una mirada a ella y vio que ella estaba mirando hacia adelante, los brazos con fuerza a su cuerpo. Su expresión era blanco, pero la detección de un toque de tristeza...? Miedo? Pánico? Algo era.

-Frida"-, dijo finalmente. Sus ojos se abren ligeramente. Ella no lo miró, pero que fue definitivamente el miedo que veía. ¿Qué pensaba que iba a hacer, matarla? No es como si fuera un vampiro o algo así...

-Frida-dijo nuevamente, puso su mano en su hombro, pero quito su mano por el miedo ya que vio la peor cosa de su vida: Ella lo miro fijamente, mostrando sus colmillos, con los ojos azules extremadamente ligeros que se redujeron a una mirada mortal.

Los ojos de un vampiro

Se quedó sin aliento. Sus ojos de repente volvió a la normalidad y sus colmillos en la boca se redujo a un tamaño mucho menos letal. La mirada de pánico volvió a su expresión, que golpeó las manos sobre su boca, saltó y se alejó de él. Él se levantó del sofá y hace girar su hebilla. No lo podía creer. Él había fracasado. Él no la protegió y ahora... se había convertido en lo que se suponía que debía destruir.

-Frida…-dijo sin aliento, ella retrocedió con miedo, el trato de decirle que no le iba hacer daño pero algo no le permitió. Su cuerpo se movía solo y después de eso solo mostro sus garras y se abalanzo sobre ella. Frida tenía los ojos llorosos pero eso no le impidió extender sus garras para atacar.

…

Manny abrió sus ojos de golpe, se encontraba en su cama, sudando en frio

-Fue un sueño-dijo para si mismo aliviado ya que el no quería lastimar a Frida

Su padre abrió la puerta, completamente vestido con su blanco traje de With Pantera. "Mijo, usted estaba despertó o te he despertado?" -preguntó rápidamente.

-No yo ya he estado despierto-dijo-pero que pasa?

-Vístete mijo hay una caza de vampiros esta noche-dijo

-Ok papa ahora bajo-respondió Manny

…

Frida se limpió la boca con la manga ya que su última víctima cayó al suelo. Estaba tan saciada de sed de sangre, que ni siquiera se le ocurrió que estaba matando gente. Ella había alimentado por lo menos con ocho personas hasta ahora. Su hambre se había ido, pero su apetito era más grande que nunca. Ella se sorprendió de que Gabriel podía vivir con un solo litro.

Gabriel la miraba desde su lugar apoyado en la pared del callejón, sonriendo. No podía dejar de encontrar a su pequeña aventura de terror positivamente adorable. No tenía ninguna simpatía por los seres humanos. Además, se imaginaba el pánico de Rivera al enterarse que el recién nacido era su querida Frida. Sonrió al pensar en cómo Manny sufriría. Al ser un asesino, que era su trabajo de matar a los vampiros como ella. Pero ¿cómo podría matar a los que amaba tan profundamente? Eso lo destrozaría. La venganza de cumpliría.

De pronto Frida huele un olor bastante conocido era el olor de Manny y de su familia. Ella se aterro y más cuando llegaron y Manny se sorprendió que estuviera ahí y le pregunto:

-Frida tu…tu QUE HACES AQUÍ-dijo desconcertado y pensando lo peor

CONTINUARA…

Ven aquí lo tienen bueno chao cuídense dejen review


	7. misterios y mas misterios

Ola fans del el tigre aquí les dejo el sétimo capitulo de mí historia snif ya se acerca el final bueno saludos a mi GRANDES AMIGOS:

-manchita purple-blue

-Espartano

Y para no aburrirlos más aquí les dejo:

Misterios y mas misterios

En el anterior capitulo:

_Frida huele un olor bastante conocido era el olor de Manny y su familia. Ella se aterro y más cuando llegaron y Manny se sorprendió que estuviera ahí y le pregunto:_

_-Frida tu…tu QUE HACES AQUÍ-dijo_ _desconcertado y pensando lo peor._

…

-Manny te lo puedo explicar te lo juro-dijo buscando una razón para que le crea

-Entonces dime, porque estas cubierta de sangre-dijo mas desconcertado

-Pues…yo…-_no puedo decirle que yo soy un vampiro no puedo hay mama que le digo que hago…_-pensó-yo…venia caminando por acá y vi a un vampiro y bueno este se alejo y vine a ver quien eran estas personas pero el vampiro no se había ido estaba atacando a otra persona y ajj me salpico un poco de sangre y por eso estoy así-dijo nerviosa

-Wow fue largo pero creíble-dijo mas aliviado pero eso duro poco ya que de la oscuridad salió Gabriel

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí al tigrillo pulgoso y a su inseparable familia no es adorable-dijo en tono burlón

-Por fin das la cara, acepta que tu causaste el nacimiento de el recién nacido-dijo Manny en forma de reto

-Pues no dudo en porque mentirte Rivera, y vaya que la sangre de esta chica fue un postre muy delicioso-dijo Gabriel esperando la mas obvia de las preguntas

-Entonces el vampiro recién nacido es una chica-dijo algo dudoso

-Pues claro Rivera pensé que eras listo y creo que me equivoque ya que eres un perfecto tonto y COBARDE-dijo Gabriel

-NADIE ME DICE COBARDE!-grito para después abalanzarse sobre Gabriel

Y así empezó una pelea de puño limpio Manny golpeaba lo mas fuerte que podía mientras Gabriel se burlaba de el. Pero Manny estaba cansado y Gabriel lo tiro fuera de el y dijo:

-Si quieres saber quien es la recién nacido, pregúntale a tu querida Frida pues ella sabe mejor que yo jajajaja-dijo para desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche

-A que se refería a eso Frida?-dijo Manny sospechando algo

-No tengo idea Manny, no se de que hablo ese tonto papanatas-dijo muy pero MUY nerviosa

-Esta bien Frida te creo-dijo-Vámonos a casa Frida es peligroso estar a estas horas-

-Claro Manny-Dijo Frida mas aliviada pero esta respuesta no tranquilizo a Manny causando su ultimo pensamiento de la noche

-_Todo aquí son misterios y mas misterios pero que esconderá Frida porque no puedo creerle, pero lo voy a averiguar juro que lo hare!-_

CONTINUARA…

Bueno aquí termino este capitulo espero que les haya gustado falta poco para el final yupi bueno chao cuídense


	8. Duras verdades salen a la luz

Ola a todos aquí les dejo el octavo capitulo de mi historia como pasa el tiempo bueno aquí les dejo:

Duras verdades salen a la luz

Un día tranquilo en la ciudad Milagro, los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla y El Tigre esta peleando contra el oso!

-Vaya bato si que te estas volviendo lento, porque cuando el oso ataca toda la ciudad Milagro esta patas para arriba-dijo el Oso muy seguro

Pero toda la ciudad estaba tranquila: había una niñita saltando la cuerda, niños jugando y Frida comprando un helado:

-De fresa o chocolate-pregunto el vendedor…

…

Así una pelea como todas, el tigre venció al oso y se lo llevo la policía

-Bueno eso fue muy pero muy fácil, Frida tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Manny

-Claro dime-dijo Frida

-Dime porque Gabriel dijo anoche que tu sabias quien era el vampiro mejor que el-dijo alzando una ceja

-Amm…pues…no tengo idea Manny…pensé que tu…bueno te quedaste satisfecho-dijo nerviosa

-No Frida no me quede satisfecho hay algo en ti que me dice que esta mintiendo-

-Pero como puedes pensar que te miento Manny, me decepcionas-dijo

-Esta bien, esta bien pero no te enojes-dijo tratando de calmarla

-Bien como sea y una pequeña pregunta, claro si se puede-dijo poniéndose nerviosa

-Claro dime-acertó Manny

-¿Qué harás cuando encuentres al vampiro recién nacido?-dijo Frida esperando la repuesta

-Bueno no tengo opción que destruirlo Frida, porque la pregunta?-dijo sospechando algo

-No por nada, por nada sabes me tengo que ir a casa ok-dijo con una mirada de miedo, pánico y tristeza

-Pero tan temprano?-pregunto el moreno

-Emm si es que tengo que ayudar a mi mama tu ya sabes quehaceres y todo eso-dijo para después irse corriendo

-Claro Frida nos vemos luego-dijo Manny para irse tristemente a su casa

Pasado 7 horas….

Frida estaba en su cama tenia mucha sed y como podía tener sed si ya había comido su cena pero bueno ella ya sabía la razón y era la peor de todas…

De su ventana llego Gabriel ella se sorprendió pero no dijo nada

-Bien chiquita hora de la caza vienes?-dijo ofreciéndole una mano

-No matare a gente inocente-dijo Frida dándole la espalda

-Oh vamos y si no te alimentas te morirás, así que eso no te conviene-dijo Gabriel

Frida se quedo pensando ella no quería morirse pero tampoco no quería matar a la gente pero no tuvo opción:

-Hagámoslo-dijo con una mirada triste haciendo que Gabriel ponga una sonrisa.

POV Gabriel:

No se porque pero esta chica me hace que no me sienta solo será porque…no seguro será porque llena el espacio vacio que dejo mi hermano…

…

Ya la última victima de Gabriel cayó mientras que Frida atacaba a uno, Gabriel olía el olor algo conocido si, otra vez era Manny pero esta vez estaba solo.

CON MANNY:

-Ashh esto apesta nunca en mi vida me sentí tan solo-dijo para si mismo el chico hasta que el escucho gritos de personas que rogaban por sus vidas. El decidió ir a capturar al vampiro transformándose en El Tigre

…

Frida estaba mordiendo al hombre mientras que Gabriel esperaba a Manny para que el se llevara la mas grandes de las sorpresas y si así fue Manny llego y se quedo en estado de shock y lo peor era que ahí tenia la prueba:

-FRIDA, TU ERES UN VAMPIRO…-grito Manny con todas sus fuerzas

Mientras que Frida dejo caer al hombre y lo miro aterrada y solo dijo:

-Si Manny, yo soy un vampiro-mirando tristemente al muchacho

CONTINUARA…

Pues aquí el penúltimo capitulo ya viene el final snif pero es la mejor historia para mi bueno chao cuídense hasta luego


	9. Una solucion y un final feliz

Ola a todos aquí les dejo el último capitulo de El tigre vs vampiros snif es el último capitulo y me agrado mucho saber que les gusto bueno saludos para:

-Manchita purple-blue

-Espartano

-Lince22

Bueno les voy diciendo que aquí habrá algo de romance jeje, ya que sin decir nada les dejo con:

Una solución y un final feliz

En el anterior capitulo de ´El tigre vs vampiros´…

_Frida estaba mordiendo al hombre mientras que Gabriel esperaba a Manny para que el se llevara las más grandes de las sorpresas y si así fue Manny llego y se quedo en estado de shock y lo peor era que ahí tenía la prueba:_

_-FRIDA, TU ERES UN VAMPIRO…-grito Manny con todas sus fuerzas_

_Mientras que Frida dejo caer al hombre y lo miro aterrada y solo dijo:_

_-Si Manny, yo soy un vampiro-mirando tristemente al muchacho_

…

Ahora llegamos al principio donde es un POV de Manny:

Porque de todas las personas tuvo que ser ella, porque tuvo que pasarle a ella, le prometí que la protegería con mi vida y no lo cumplí y ahora la tengo que destruir y no puedo como quisiera evitar lo que paso-pensaba Manny

FIN DE POV DE MANNY

-Manny se que es difícil creerlo pero…*snif*…lo siento tanto…ni yo lo quise aceptar…pero todo era claro y si tienes que destruirme…*snif*…hazlo ahora…así te ahorraras mas problemas-dijo Frida llorando

Pero Manny no dijo nada solo miro a Gabriel quien estaba en el muro de aquel callejón y le dijo:

-Bien Gabriel, cumpliste tu amenaza, ahora que me quitaste lo más preciado, estas feliz ahora viendo como me carcomo por dentro-dijo Manny ahorrándose sus lagrimas

-Claro que si Rivera, sufrirás lo mismo que sufrí yo con la muerte de mi hermano, sí, al que TU mataste-dijo Gabriel con furia

-Yo no lo mate por gusto, nunca mataría a alguien porque quisiera, siempre estuve en contra de matar, fue el quien quiso morderme, fue por defensa propia y tu lo sabes muy bien-dijo Manny muy furioso

-Si claro, bla bla bla , ahórrate tu aliento Rivera, tu querida Frida es un vampiro ya no puedes hacer nada-dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa malévola

En eso Frida interrumpe:

-Sí, Manny, debes destruirme hazlo…aunque mas me duela decirlo…ya no hay remedio para esto…no lo hay-dijo llorando peor que antes

-No Frida yo no te voy a matar nunca lo haría-dijo Manny

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Frida aun con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-Yo tengo mis razones, Frida, y hare lo necesario para que vuelvas a la normalidad-dijo Manny

Después de esto Manny se va a su casa en techo en techo asegurando que encontraría la manera para hacer que Frida vuelva a la normalidad:

-Lo juro Frida que encontrare la manera de que vuelvas a la normalidad ¡Juro que lo hare!

…

Frida por su parte estaba impactada y con muchas preguntas en su cabeza entre ellas: como que razones y como lo lograría, mientras que Gabriel dijo:

-Awwww que penita se nota que el famoso tigre te quiere mucho…-dijo Gabriel en tono burlón

-Cállate, es normal soy solo su mejor amiga-dijo Frida muy segura pero lo ultimo algo decaída

-Vaya que si que eres despistada…bueno la cosa es que el pobre llevara años para encontrar la forma de que vuelvas a la normalidad-dijo Gabriel sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta

-O sea hay una forma de que vuelva a la normalidad-dijo Frida con una chispa de esperanza

-Yo… no… dije… nada…-dijo Gabriel para que ella pensara de que no dijo nada, pero Frida no era tonta:

-Mientras mas hablas mas te delatas...bueno encontrare la forma en que yo vuelva a la normalidad-dijo Frida feliz

-Ni lo creas jajaja nunca encontraras la forma ya que tu no sabes como…-dijo Gabriel con el propósito de desanimarla

-Pero la encontrare…-y se fue corriendo dejando solo a Gabriel

-Rayos, bueno yo me encargare que esos dos no encuentren la solución-dijo Gabriel mientras desaparecía entre las sombras

MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DEL MACHO:

-Bien…como voy a saber la solución si no tengo nada sobre vampiros…rayos creo que de tanto pensar esta que sale humo de mi cabeza-pues ya explota dah!-deja de intervenir en mi guion!-bla bla bla si no lo sabias manito que yo soy la que mando aquí-si claro¨si no lo sabias yo mando aquí y ba bababa-cállate-baba bababa-bien si tu quieres que Frida este como vampiro y se quede con un vampiro lindo totalmente su ilusión pues síguele-ok ok tranquila, eso me pasa por ser una imagen publica-bien continuemos…-

-Mmmm veamos…-pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos porque alguien toco la ventana de su cuarto y cuando la abre se da una sorpresa pues no se la esperaba, sí, era: Frida

-Frida…tu…que haces aquí-dijo un tanto nervioso?

-Pues se que no te esperabas que llegara pero…Creo que se de donde investigar sobre vampiros…

…

-Bien pensé que tu sabias algo sobre vampiros no era que me traigas a…LA BIBLIOTECA, es el lugar mas aburrido de todo el planeta-dijo Manny ante la idea de su ¨amiga¨

-Si aburrido, pero útil en ciertas ocasiones, este es el lugar que tiene mas información Manny, así que por favor…deja de comportarte como un niñito de 5 años!-dijo Frida o mejor dicho casi grita por el absurdo comportamiento de Manny

-Bien apura que quiero dormir ok-dijo malhumorado

-Pues ayuda-dijo Frida rodando sus ojos

Así pasaron como dos horas buscando hasta que Frida, en unos de los rincones de la biblioteca, encontrara un libro lleno de polvo, ella lo limpio y al ver de lo que era el libro grito:

-MANNY LO ENCONTRE!-grito

-Bien por ti, pues yo no tuve tu misma suerte-dijo Manny mientras salía todo empolvado, hasta con un moretón en su brazo

-Jajaja, que paso el tigre se volvió debilucho jaja-se burlaba Frida

-Jajaja que graciosa-dijo sarcástico-bien veamos ese libro

Frida noto el comportamiento de su amigo y antes de leer dijo:

-Manny ¿Estas enojado conmigo?-

-Pues claro que estoy enojado, porque mi mejor amiga no me conto desde un principio que era un vampiro y podíamos haber solucionado esto antes!-

-Es que Manny entiéndeme tenia miedo de que tu…me mataras-dijo Frida deprimida

Entonces Manny la toma de las manos y hace que lo mire a los ojos:

-Frida tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo nunca te mataría aunque me digan que si no lo hago me mataran, nunca de los nunca lo haría y a su macho ya estoy sonando como mi papa xD-

-En serio pero porque?-dijo Frida muy sorprendida

-Te lo juro y como te dije antes tengo mis razones-dijo Manny rogando de que no le preguntara cuales son sus razones pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchados

-¿Qué razones?-n_ñ

-Ahh…pues…-_que le digo no puedo decirle ahora que la quiero mas que una simple mejor amiga…piensa cabeza se bueno por ahora..._-pues porque…oh vamos eres mi amiga y a parte con quien haría las mejores bromas

-Si, solo eso-susurro para ella misma-bueno…veamos el libro-después de esto abrieron el libro y empezaron a buscar el Cap. de cómo volver a la normalidad a un vampiro, al encontraron se miraron y Manny empezó a leer:

-Aquí dice: Si un vampiro quiere volver a ser humano la solución es muy simple solo tienes que…-Manny iba a decir lo que era lo que se necesitaba pero alguien arranco la hoja justo cuando Manny lo iba a leer-Oye…pero quien arranco la hoja

Y detrás de ellos se oye una voz:

¿?: No podrán descubrir la forma jajaja-dijo la voz misteriosa

-Gabriel?-pregunto Frida

-Vaya tenemos a una ganadora, si soy yo-dijo mientras salía de los escombros de unos estantes que derribó Manny

-Devuélvelo Gabriel, te lo advierto-amenazo Manny

-jaja que me vas hacer matarme, como lo hicistes con mi hermano-dijo Gabriel

-Ajjjj si fuera un asesino ahorita mismo lo haría-dijo Manny perdiendo la paciencia

Pero Frida viendo que Manny estaba en una pelea verbal con Gabriel, ella cogería la hoja pues lo estaba distrayendo y así lo hizo pues cuando Gabriel se distrajo totalmente ella le tiro un puñete tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente y ella le quito de su mano la hoja

-Bien eso fue fácil Manny léelo antes que se despierte-dijo mientras le alcanzaba la hoja

-Aquí dice que tienes que morder al mismo vampiro que te mordió a ti y tomos una gota de su sangre-dijo Manny –que esperas muérdelo

-Vaya que miserables los que escribieron ese libro, solo una gotita no un litro-dijo Frida cruzándose los brazos

-Déjate para bromas Frida y hazlo, por mi sii-dijo Manny mientras ponía una carita de niñito bueno

-Bueno Manny yo quiero volver a la normalidad así que lo hare-dijo Frida mientras se acercaba a Gabriel ella lo mordió y de su cuello salía una gotita de sangre ella lo tomo y de repente como magia la envolvió un arcoíris y al desaparecer ella había vuelto a la normalidad sus ojos eran color zafiro no un azul ligero sus colmillos de vampiro fueron sustituidos con los colmillos de una persona normal todo ella había vuelo a ala normalidad

-Frida, ya eres tu de nuevo- dijo Manny muy contento

-Si Manny ya no soy un chupa sangre

-Vampiro Frida es vampiro-la corrigió

-Como sea-después de eso Frida abrazo a Manny cosa que obviamente hizo que Manny se pusiera muy pero muy sonrojado

En eso despierta Gabriel con un ligero dolos de cuello al ver que Frida le había quitado la hoja y que abrazaba a Manny se dio cuenta que Frida ya no era mas un vampiro

-Que te quede claro rivera volveré eso te lo juro-dijo mientras salto por la ventana desaparecía en las calles oscuras de la ciudad milagro

-Frida te quiero decir algo-dijo Manny nervioso

-Dime-_será hoy el esperado día de que el…_-

-Yo…yo…te…t…e-

-Tu me…me-tratando de adivinar

-Yo te amo Frida

-Hay al fin lo admitiste-dijo Frida dejando confundido a Manny

-Como así-

-Pues yo siempre soñé que me lo digieras-dijo algo avergonzada

-Pues creo que me merezco una recompensa por decirlo-dijo con una mirada picara

-Pues yo ya tengo el premio-dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le robaba un beso pero a lo lejos Gabriel los observaba

-Esta vez ganas Rivera pero mi venganza te hará triza jajajaj-dijo

Sí, para asegurar no seria la última vez que verían a Gabriel para esta vez cumplir su amenaza

FIN!

Bien aquí termino espero que le haya gustado y no aburrirse bueno chao cuídense hasta mi próxima historia, haaa me olvidaba despierten a Manny que después de ese beso se quedo hipnotizado y no reacciona xD bueno chao


End file.
